


Ghost Story

by Elmina



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmina/pseuds/Elmina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in the Gunpla Academy, Allan gets scared of a ghost and goes to Tatsuya, who decides to investigate and gets Julian involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Story

There was a knock on the door, and Tatsuya put down the book he had been reading, a little startled by the sound. It was getting late and most of the Gunpla Academy students were probably already sleeping. He got up from the bed slowly and went to open the door, partially guessing who it was.  
  
Unsurprisingly, it was Allan - holding a blanket and a pillow for some reason. "Did I wake you up?" He quickly muttered as he saw Tatsuya in his pajamas. "I'm sorry, I..."  
  
"No, it's quite all right," Tatsuya responded with a smile. "I was still up, I was just about to finish reading and go to sleep." He took another glance at Allan's general appearance and tilted his head a little. "What's with all this?"  
  
Allan gave him an embarrassed grin. "Um... So, Tatsuya," he said carefully. He took a pause and looked down for a moment before raising his head again. "Can I... sleep here tonight?"  
  
"That's..." Tatsuya looked a little confused. "I don't mind, but why?"  
  
"Uh," Allan started, looking somewhat uneasy. "I-I think there's a..." He glanced around as if to make sure nobody was in the corridor to hear him. "There's a ghost in my room."  
  
Dumbfounded, Tatsuya stared at his friend, not knowing if he was supposed to take him seriously. On the other hand, this was Allan, and he wasn't the type to make up something like this. "A... ghost?" Tatsuya finally inquired. There was a sound from the corridor right then, and Allan quickly escaped inside the room. Tatsuya closed the door behind him and turned to look at him. "Was it inside your room or something? Did you see it?"  
  
Allan shook his head. "Not clearly. I think it might've been outside, but when I tried to check..." The look on his face turned terrified, like the mere thought creeped him out. "I heard a sound, like something was..." His voice faltered. "...Eating something! And there was this... glow."  
  
"Glow?" Tatsuya questioned. He walked back to the bed and motioned for Allan to come further in. "What kind of glow?"  
  
"I only saw it for a moment before I closed the curtain," Allan mumbled. "Pretty sure it was... I don't know, floating?" He walked over, put down the blanket and the pillow then slumped on the bed, looking somehow relieved now that he had shared the horror with someone.  
  
Tatsuya tapped his chin with his index finger. "If there's a ghost... Maybe we should ask Eleo to call in a priest?"  
  
"Yeah right," Allan moaned. "Like Eleo - or anyone else - is ever going to believe me! They're probably going to tell me I'm imagining things, or worse, think there's something wrong with me." He covered his head with the closest pillow. "Really," he continued, his voice now a little muffled. "I'm surprised you're actually listening to me and not rolling on the floor laughing."  
  
"This is no laughing matter," Tatsuya told him in an analytical tone of voice. "Even if you _were_ just imagining it, there was something that caused you to believe it's a ghost, right?"  
  
Allan sat up and put the pillow down on the bed. "So you believe me?" He asked, a little desperate smile on his face.  
  
"Of course," Tatsuya answered with a nod then looked a little thoughtful for a moment. "We could try to investigate," he suggested. "I mean, they have to believe you if there are other witnesses. If there really is a ghost, we seriously need to get a priest so they can exorcise it."  
  
"I'm not so sure I want to go back there," Allan groaned. "What if it attacks us?"  
  
Tatsuya was already getting dressed. "I doubt that," he stated, pulling a pair of trousers on. "But just in case, let's go ask Julian to come with us. He's older and should be of help - plus if it comes down to it, the teachers will definitely listen to him." Allan didn't look too convinced, but Tatsuya drew a shirt over his pajama top then searched for a flashlight from his desk drawer. "Come on, let's go," he called and headed out, and the reluctant Allan followed him but stopped by the door.  
  
"I..." Allan mumbled. "I really don't want to..."  
  
Tatsuya patted him on the arm. "It'll be fine, especially with Julian there." He smiled a little. "I'll leave the door unlocked; if you get really uncomfortable at any point, you can return here. All right?"  
  
He got a slight nod as a reply and simply nudged Allan's arm a little to get him to follow as he headed towards Julian's quarters.  
  
A moment later they were standing behind Julian's door, and Tatsuya knocked on it. "Julian?"  
  
The door was opened rather quickly by a fully-clothed Julian. "Oh, Tatsuya?" He remarked with a hint of a smile. "And Allan too. What brings you two here this late?"  
  
"Ah, looks like I wasn't the only one doing late-night gunpla building tonight," Allan commented, noticing a few boxes on Julian's bed and something half-assembled on his desk. "That is, before _that_ happened..."  
  
"Is something the matter?" Julian questioned, the look on his face turning serious.  
  
"You could say that," Tatsuya replied. "You see, Allan came to my room after he saw what he thinks was a ghost."  
  
"A ghost," Julian repeated. "In his room?"  
  
Allan shook his head a little. "No, rather, it was right outside my window, but..." He lowered his head. "Tatsuya believes I saw something, but you're not going to, are you?"  
  
"Actually," Julian started, very thoughtful all of a sudden. "Wait a second, let me think..." He narrowed his eyes a little, folded his arms and looked up, like he was trying to recall some specific memory. Allan and Tatsuya glanced at each other but didn't really have anything to say, so they left Julian alone for a moment. "Ah yes," Julian stated after an awfully-long half a minute. "That's it. Ghost stories, eh? Well, there are some generic stories that go around the Academy, but this one..."  
  
"What, something other than the 'spirits of dead Zaku pilots will appear in the rooms of those who build the very original Gundam kit at midnight' jokes," Allan asked, a little frightened look on his face. "I mean, everyone's heard those."  
  
"That's the generic stuff, yes," Julian confirmed. "But this story I'm talking about isn't one of those. I heard it a few years back when I first came here. Something about a floating pair of eyes that stares into your room in the middle of the night," he explained. "And I think it was seen a few times around the parts where Allan's room is, and..."  
  
"Allan said he saw something glowing," Tatsuya cut in.   
  
Julian shrugged. "Surely it was just a story made up by a couple of people?" He pondered. "I mean, a few people claimed to have seen it, but the story stopped circulating soon after and I haven't heard anything ever since."  
  
"B-but what you're saying is..." Allan muttered, the misery apparent in his voice. "That there's been stories about this before?"  
  
"And you two are telling me there's..." Julian looked at Allan then at Tatsuya. "Something around Allan's room," he finished and put on a silly grin. "Really, what I told you was just a story made up to scare the newcomers, eh? Not to be taken seriously."  
  
The look on Tatsuya's face was determined despite Julian's somehow hesitant expression. "Allan says he saw something. We need to investigate. You'll come with us, right?" He took a quick glance at Allan then turned his eyes on Julian again. "Please?"  
  
Julian rubbed his forehead with his hand. "All right, all right, I get it. You don't have to..." He trailed off and sighed. "I mean, at least I'm older and can come up with an explanation if someone shows up and starts asking questions," he mumbled under his breath, although Tatsuya heard him quite clearly.   
  
"Thank you," Tatsuya said with a slight bow and waited for Julian to step outside and close his door.   
  
"Do we really have to do this?" Allan whined. "I really don't want to go back there."  
  
Julian gave him a worried glance. "Whatever you saw must have really scared you," he stated, managing to put on a confident look. "Don't worry, you'll be just fine with me there! We're both British, aren't we, we're so used to ghost stories that they don't bother us!" Allan didn't seem too impressed, but he followed the other two anyway.  
  
A short walk later they were behind Allan's door, and Tatsuya turned to his friend. "Unlock the door? I'll open it, you can stay behind Julian."  
  
Allan did as requested and hid behind Julian, who smiled a little nervously and waited for Tatsuya to open the door. "Let's not turn on the lights," Tatsuya suggested. "That way we won't disturb the ghost." He flicked on the flashlight and entered the room. Nothing seemed to be out of ordinary; there were several gunpla parts on the desk accompanied by a bunch of tools, Allan's computer was on the side, and the bed was missing a blanket and a pillow because they were currently in Tatsuya's room.  
  
"Is this how you left it?" Tatsuya whispered, and Allan nodded slightly, looking awfully uncomfortable about being in the room.  
  
"There doesn't seem to be anything here," Julian noted as Tatsuya looked around. "Where did you say it was, again?"  
  
"It-it was... outside," Allan mumbled. "I thought I heard something, got up and drew the curtain aside, and that's when..." He trailed off and gulped. "Can't we just leave?" He took a step back and studied the other two. While Tatsuya still looked calm, Julian appeared uneasy.  
  
Tatsuya pointed the flashlight at the wall then in the direction of the window. "Do you think it's still here?" He walked over to the closed curtain. "Maybe you scared it off."  
  
"Ghosts don't get scared," Allan pointed out, despaired. "They're spirits!"  
  
"Assuming it was a ghost in the first place, that is," Julian said, somehow relieved to find the room empty. "Really, I have my doubts that there's actually anything-"  
  
There was a quiet sound from the direction of the window right then, and Julian went quiet as he jumped a little and turned around slowly. Tatsuya looked around, trying to find the source, and Allan, white on his face, took another step back towards the door.  
  
"You were saying?" Tatsuya said in a hushed tone of voice. "Don't scare it now..." He reached out to the curtain, took a deep breath, grabbed a good hold of it and drew it to the side, simultaneously pointing his flashlight in the apparent direction of the sound.  
  
There wasn't anything at first, but as he turned the cone of light to the side, it was met by a pair of small, floating orbs - which then switched from being next to each other into a near vertical position.  
  
As a result, Allan shrieked in terror, Julian yelped and muttered some curses, and Tatsuya dropped the flashlight, frozen in place.  
  
He had barely recovered from the shock when the other two had already run out of the room, and he fumbled down to grab the light. With his hands shaking, he pointed it at the window again as he backed away slowly. He breathed out in relief a second later - the "ghost" he now saw outside the window obviously had no interest in following him, and he made it safely out of the room and carefully closed the door behind him.  
  
The other two were gone from the corridor, and Tatsuya just did his best not to laugh out loud. He shook his head and simply headed back to his room now that they had solved Allan's little "ghost" problem.  
  
"Seriously..." He mumbled to himself after making it back to his room. Without even bothering to put the lights on, he walked in and started putting his clothes away when he heard something and stopped. Judging from the sound, he now had the ghost problem in his bed. Or rather...  
  
At that point Tatsuya just smiled to himself, stripped down to his pajamas and crawled in his bed - in-between the two blonds hiding under the blankets - and snuggled comfortably in the middle of them. Julian and Allan didn't say a word; on the contrary, they seemed happy that Tatsuya was back.  
  
A few minutes passed, then he just sighed. "You two do realize that was an owl, right?"  
  
"Shut up," Julian hissed at him. Tatsuya bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing and petted Allan's hair to calm him down. Allan just curled up and made a quiet, pathetic sound.  
  
"An owl," Tatsuya repeated.  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
  
 **END**


End file.
